My Only True Friend
by southparkgirl101
Summary: Cartman's cat is dying. He isn't dealing with the pain well, and the only comfort would be if Mr. Kitty lived- but that can't happen. Minor language. Cartman/Kitty Oneshot


He watched his best friend sitting alone against the heater, dying. Her hair, usually a mouse gray, now an off white. Eric watched helplessly, as she stuggled to move. When she was once again still, he felt a tear stream down his cheek, eyes already swollen from the enless hours spent crying when he was told that she wouldn't make it through the night. Eric reached out a shaking hand, and smiled as the cat struggled to press her old face against his palm, and force a purr. If anybody had know, that Eric Cartman, the badest, toughest 8th grader was crying over a cat, he would have killed them. His mind was on other things, now. Not trying to kill someone for finding him like this, scared and upset, but for trying to deal with the approaching death of his only _true_ friend. He scratched her ears, the way she had always liked, and tried to smile, but only came more tears.

Liane watched her son from the top of the staircase, watching him cry, not able to help. She didn't move an inch closer, knowing that her pressence would only upset Eric further. Liane cared for her son, even at times it may not seem like it, but she kept her distance when needed. He had to be left alone, until the time came for him to come running to her, and cry in her lap like he used to. Liane knew he would, sometime very soon. And with one last look at the sobbing boy, she turned towards the bedroom.

Eric held on to his cat, scratching her head, and rubbing his chubby fingers down her scruffy back. When she let out a cry, he stopped, concerned he hurt her. When the purring continued though, he kept petting her. "That's a good kitty," He cooed, sniffing. "Good, good kitty." Finally, the cat closed her eyes, which made Eric gasp. He despretly rubbed her until her colorless, blind eyes snapped back open. He sighed in relief, and set his cat back against her spot on the heater. When she found a spot to sleep, she curled into a painful ball, and fell asleep. He watched her stomach rise and fall, until he was sure she was well. Eric sat there, until he heard her breathing get worse. Sadly, he rose and dragged himself to the kitchen.

He pulled the plastic wrapping off from the metal dish, and swung open the oven door. Eric carefully placed it on the center rack, and shut it with caution. He stood there, watching the oven's glow brighten, until a warm pair of arms wrapped around his neck. He continued staring. Liane began to rock back and forth, humming to her son. "It'll be okay poopsie-kins," She assured. Eric sniffed, just as an unwanted tear slid down his face. Liane rubbed away the wetness, and sighed. "It really will sweetie, I promise." He glared at her words, knowing they were lies. Just like when she said his beloved cat was fine. She planted a kiss on his salty cheek, just as the timer on the oven went off. Eric quickly broke from her grasp, and flung the door open much too quickly. He jumped back, and bit his lip in pain. "Oh poopsie! Did you burn yourself? Dear let me get you an ice pack-"

"Mom stop! Just...just stop!" He yelled, his face now red. She stood near the freezer, hand outstretched. "Leave me the fuck alone," Eric put a hand over his face, showing his burn. Liane gasped at the red mark, but bowed her head.

"Okay sweetie, just let me know if you need anything." She quickly left the kitchen, somewhat upset.

Eric uncovered his face, and grabbed the ice pack on the floor, placing it neatly in it's place in the freezer. It didn't hurt at all. His hand was numb, but so was the rest of him. He reached for an oven mitt, and pulled the pan out of the heat. He touched it lightly, making sure it wasn't hot all the way through. It was, so he pulled a knife from the drawer, and pulled the pie apart. The smell of baked chicken along with the gravy, was just overwhealming. He shook away the scent, and carried the tray to the place where his cat, his friend, lay dying. Eric bent down, placing the warm treat just below her dry nose. Instantly, her head rose, as she looked over what had been placed in front of her. Seeing the familiar meal, she set her head back down and closed her eyes. "No, Kitty-" He waved the steam toward her, and she peeked through a lid. "Kitty, this is for _you_. This is _your _Pot Pie, Kitty!"He smiled, satisfied, as she pulled her aching body up to lap up the gravy. Eric pet her head, and sighed. "Yes, kitty, this is _your_ Pot Pie." He sat with her until she finished what she could, small belly full with what he knew would be her last meal.

With the help of Liane, he carried his cat up the stairs, afraid he would hurt her without help. With every step, another tear fell. Not from just him though, his mother had been crying for some time, knowing how upset her son was, and would continue to be through the weeks to follow. Carefully, she placed the bundle of matted fur on the bottom of Eric's bed, where she always allowed the cat to snuck up to when he was asleep, leaving a sheet of fur in the morning when he woke up. Liane ruffled her son's hair, and held out her arms. He climbed into bed, and pulled the covers over his head. She let her arms fall, not ready to quite let go of getting the nightly hugs from her son. Instead, she pulled the cover down so hhis forehead was visible, and kissed just under his hairline. "I love you, poopsie. Sleep good." Just as she left the room, she felt the shaky arms of Eric hug her waist. She turned around, and wrapped her arms around him, letting him cry against her breast. "Tell Kitty I said I love him," Liane whispered. When she felt a nod, she sighed, and walked to her room. She knew she probably wouldn't sleep through the night, knowoing Eric would sit awake, watching over his friend. Though she knew he would come running to her, she just let the thoughts slip while she got back into bed.

Eric walked back into his room, and stopped at the foot of the bed. The old, scrawny cat he had raised from a kitten was now only moments away from leaving his side forever. Before slipping back into bed, and screaming into his pillow, he bent over and pecked the cat's head. She didn't move, but he could see her breathe. "Kitty, Mama say's she loves you." He sobbed. With no response, he grabbed the cat in both arms, and began to cry. "I love you, Mr. Kitty! I love you, please don't leave me," He was sure he was quiet enough, trying not to concern his mother.

She heard his sobs. She heard his words, and his prayers. Eric never prayed, and if he was ever asked, he would spit in the face of the acuser. But she heard him, so clearly. His words made the whole house sink, covering everything in a blanket of sadness.

"_Dear God, I know I've been a horrible person in the past, and in the present, and I probably won't get much better in the future, but you need to listen to me. You have no reason to listen, and I understand if you refuse to. But, I need you to save something that does deserve a prayer, but can't tell you how much they need it. They mean the world to me, and if you take it away, I won't be able to live anymore," _Liane let a tear hit the pillow, as she struggled to continue listening. "_I can't live knowing you take my best friend, and my only friend away to teach me to be a better person. I know that I don't deserve to live, and I know I shouldn't be alive for all of the cruel things I've done, and most importanly I know I don't deserve her. But God? Please hear me, please don't take my kitty away, don't take her from me."_Liane couldn't help but sob into her pillow, the words of her son stinging her mind.

Eric dropped his hands, wiping away the dry tears. With one final breath, he closed his eyes, and dropped his head to the pillow. Within minutes, he fell asleep, tired from the enless days of sobbing.

* * *

Liane cracked another egg into the pan, next to the bacon. She sighed as she brought two plates to the table, along with two full cups of coffee, one with milk, and the other with hot chocolate and maple syrup. Reaching for the pan, she scooped out more than half and put it on Eric's plate, the remainder went to her. Just as she dropped the dishes in the sink, she eyes Eric slumping down the stairs. With a grin, she went to hug her son. "Good morning poopsie! How did you sl-" Liane cut herself off when she gazed into her son's outstretched arms, and her smile instantly disappeared. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry," She comforted, resting a hand on his shoulder. With a sigh, she opened the basement door and retreated down the steps.

Eric stood in the middle of the kitchen, tears falling on the cat that no longer breathed. When Liane returned, she broke into tears herself, seeing her son, absolutly miserable, holding onto his fallen friend for dear life. "Eric? Honey-" She slowly approached his side, and took the dead cat from his arms. "Why don't you go get a towel? Actually," She stopped, thinking. "Go up to my room and get some of the silk sheets I keep in my closet, okay hun?" He nodded, shortly returning with the light blue sheets. She took them, and made a bed from them in the box she had grabbed. Liane looked at her son, and nodded towards the cat that he had again picked up. Ever so gently, he set her down against the silk, and pulled the lid over top, the last glimpse of his kitty.

* * *

The phone rung, but no one answered. Again, he dialed the number. Within seven rings, a voice cracked on the other end. "What the hell do you want, Cartman?" Annoyed, but not giving it another thought, he closed his eyes.

"Kyle?" He whimpered. Eric heard him sigh from the other end.

"Yeah, what do you want fatass?" Not bothered by the comment, but the memory, he burst into hysterical sobs. Kyle thought he was messing with him, so he set the phone down, but continued to hear his whimpering. Worried, he picked it back up. "Cartman," He questioned. "What's wrong?" Kyle heard a sniffle.

"M-My cat d-died." Eric barley got out, before crying once more. Kyle looked blankly at the phone, before feeling guilty.

"Cartman, I'm so sorry." Kyle tried, but the line went blank. They knew, all of them, how important his cat had been to him. Without another thought, he grabbed his orange jacket, and headed out the door.

* * *

Liane opened the door, surprised to see who stood out in the snow. "Oh, hello there," She began. "I'm sorry, but Erics' not available at the moment. He's..." Liane struggled to find the right words that wouldn't embarass her son. "He's helping me with a project." Kyle looked at her sadley.

"We just wanted to make sure he was okay, that's all," She looked down at the three boys, not much shorter than she, as she slowly understood. "We heard about his cat." Liane sighed, and held the door open.

"He's in the back yard," She led them to the door, which she slid open. "And boys?" Kenny was the first to turn, followed by Stan. "He'll be happy you came." They nodded, and strode to the center of the yard, where Eric stood, plunging a shovel into the ground.

"Hey," Stan mumbled, trying not to make him upset. He didn't reply, only kept throwing dirt behind his bare back. "You need any help dude?" Eric threw the shovel to the frosted ground, and wiped his sweaty brow, even though it was below freezing outside.

"I'm all done." He stated. Eric looked at them, and realized Kyle still standing by the door. When he saw him pick up the box, and walk into the yard, he held his breath, careful not to cry. Kyle handed him the box, light as a feather. He took it, and placed it in the hole. They stared down into the shadow, not knowing what to do. Just as Liane came and stood next Eric, Kenny removed something from an inside pocket of his parka and placed it atop the box in the dirt. Eric eyed his hand nervously as it quickly pulled back. Kenny smiled, looking down at the pale rose. He glanced across at Eric, who was still emotionless. "I'll bury her." Everyone turned to him, and moved away, as he covered up the hole once again. When he began to pat the dirt, keeping it in place, Liane handed him a large gray brick, and a sharpie. He nodded, and scribbled something on the stone, carefulley placing it over the fresh mound of dirt. When he moved away, everybody couldn't help but laugh a little, and even Eric cracked a smile. They stared down at the brick, until the sun began to set, and Liane pushed them all inside for cocoa. As the snow fell, it covered the patches of grass, and the mound of dirt. But it always swayed away from the stone, marking the grave of Eric's friend.

Later that night, after his mom had gone to sleep, and his friends had made up their minds to stay, Eric grabbed a flashlight from a drawer in the kitchen and headed out into the cold night air. He waved the beam of light around, until it caught the brick. Eric walked over, careful not to step on it. He peered down, crying, but smiling. Once again, and as he would do every night to come, he read the desciption.

**_Mr. Kitty~_**  
**_Always loved. 1997-2012_**

**_You finally got your Pot Pie._**

* * *

**_A/N~ Thanks for reading guys! For my cat Molly, R.I.P. Please review!_**

**_~Makayla_**


End file.
